


Amantes Sunt Amentes (Lovers Are Lunatics)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood & Gore, Demon!AU, F/F, Fantasy, Look at them tags, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Supernatural - Freeform, fluff and angst is pretty accurate, good luck, honestly i probably forgot to tag like 5 characters but???, humor and angst too, i'll put any triggers at the beginning of each chapter, karasuno and nekoma are demon hunters, magic kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou is a novice demon hunter, part of the Karasuno guild. He's the only person on the team without a partner, admittedly not the best at his job, and completely alone. </p><p>Kageyama is a demon, once very powerful, cast up to the Earth after all the other demons grew jealous of the "Demon King". He's abandoned, angry, and completely alone. </p><p>One mispoken phrase and a bag of pork buns intertwine their fates and bring them closer than they would ever have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. epilogue

Pork buns. That’s all it really boiled down to. That’s what brought Hinata to Sakanoshita so late at night, what led him to first lock eyes with the blue eyed boy across the aisle. A fist, smoke from a fire, a fumbled phrase and, well- the rest is history.

The events began to unfold on a Tuesday in mid-September. If you asked Kiyoko when everything started, (psychic abilities giving her some omniscience) or Daichi, (that sentimental bastard) you may have received a different answer; an answer consisting of scattered words like “fate” and “destiny”. But Hinata was never a fan of such fanciful ideas, and on this chilly autumn day in particular, all he was really interested in was a bag of steaming hot pork buns to keep him warm.

And so our story starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it starts! Everything might seem very vague at the moment but the next chapter will hopefully clear everything up and get our story on its tracks. Please leave feedback, it keeps me going <3


	2. vincit qui se vincit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata is lonely and wants a snack. kageyama is lonely and want milk so he can be STRONG. enjoy

Hinata shivered in the quiet September air, briskly making his way down the street towards the local drug store, Sakanoshita. Frankly, he had had a shit day, another day of partnered field work that left him sitting alone in the guild base practicing incantations and binding spells instead of actually doing something.

When Hinata first joined the Karasuno Hunters, he did it the same way he did everything else: With vigor, energy, and little consideration. It was the fulfillment of a three year old dream; Hinata had been sixteen years old, biking home from high school when a TV report detailing the recent success by the guild stopped him in his path, leaving him breathless. From that moment on, he knew what he wanted to do. He made it through high school, graduated, and on the first week of his summer break, knocked on the door of the guild’s base and demanded his membership. After one interview with the guild’s leader, Daichi, Hinata began his first day of training. He had learned all the textbook hunter skills with enthusiasm, worked with Kiyoko, the strongest psychic on the team, to strengthen his own mental and magical abilities, and spent much of his free time doing research on demons or rehearsing spells. And now, four months later, Hinata found himself still practicing basic exorcism rituals while the rest of the guild fought the most recent demonic presence downtown.

There was one other thing. At the present, the Karasuno Hunters had exactly eleven members.  Due to the dangerous nature of the job, all hunters were assigned partners. It gave each hunter extra protection during missions, and some duos would find their magical or psychic abilities grow as they grew closer to their partners. The pairs would spend most of their time together, accompany each other on all missions, practice with them, and work to strengthen their bond. Almost all successful hunters wouldn’t be where they were without their partners. Hinata’s lack of one was just another reason for him to stay off the field. And he hated it.  

Breaking out of his sulking mood, he swung open the door to Sakanoshita and greeted the man behind the register with as much cheeriness he could muster. Ukai was familiar with all the hunters since his father had been a very successful one himself, and founder of the Karasuno guild. His son had decided not to follow in his footsteps, but was always accommodating to the hunters. He nodded at Hinata, plucking his cigarette from his mouth to mutter a quick hello.

Bowing his head in return, Hinata hurried to the back of the shop, determined to grab his pork buns and leave the shop as quick as possible. While quickly walking down the dairy aisle, Hinata felt a familiar sensation. He could describe it as a sort of pressure on his head and chest, a dark aura, and he knew exactly what he was feeling. After all, he had only read the manual on recognizing demonic presences around twelve times. He slowed down and scanned the aisle, seeing only the black hair of another boy around his age who was digging through the refrigerated dairy for no apparent reason. _‘Human form…’_ Hinata thought to himself. _‘I should contact Daichi.’_  

Hinata shook his head, deciding now was the perfect opportunity for him to prove himself to the rest of the team. He inconspicuously bagged some pork buns from the heated container that stored baked goods, and moved to pay as the demon now in front of him finished checking out. As he received his change, he winked at Ukai. “Wish me luck!” Ukai sat in confusion for several minutes before he realized what exactly Hinata meant. Not being a hunter, he had no psychic abilities to sense the demon, but he had enough brains to understand what was going on. He grabbed his phone from the counter and dialed Daichi’s number.

“Daichi, come to the shop as quick as you can- Hinata’s taking on a demon. Alone.”

\--------------------------------

 _‘Milk, milk, milk…’_ Kageyama trailed down the dairy aisle, searching for the drink he had seen on TV a few hours ago. He had been jogging around town, trying to maintain the little strength his body still had, when an ad for this magical beverage had played. Kageyama stared at the screen as a young lady with a bright white smile gestured to a box of milk beside her, speaking enthusiastically about its bone-strengthening properties and abundance of important nutrients. Kageyama decided that if he were to live in this cruel, cold human world with essentially no powers, milk could keep him strong.

Standing in front of the milk at last, Kageyama realized the meager money he had obtained since arriving in this realm wouldn’t be enough for the gallon of milk he wanted, and picked out a six pack of boxed milk instead. He went to the counter and checked out soon after.

Exiting the shop, Kageyama exhaled, fatigue clear in his breath. He shivered, thin white sweater doing little to protect him as the sun set and stopped heating the air around him. Once again, he found himself daydreaming of the eternal heat and flame of his homeland. He shook his head. There was no point daydreaming about something he could never have. He turned into the alley he had chosen to call home, plastic bag swinging alongside him. Another day of complete solitude. Kageyama would be lying if he said he wasn’t starting to hate it.

A loud, piercing voice echoed through the walls of his alley. “Reveal yourself, demon!” Kageyama turned slowly, rubbing his temples as he glared at the red-haired boy standing a few paces away from him.  

Kageyama looked at the boy with disbelief. “Reveal yourself? I haven’t heard that one since 2005. You must be a fan of those hunter TV shows, with a line like that. What's next, are you going to tell me to succumb to the will of good or something? If you're going to exorsise a demon, at least try not to sound like an idiot.”

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say, as the boy in front of him furrowed his eyebrows before extending one of his arms and cast a demon trap around him. Kageyama’s eyebrows rose as small purple flames licked the ground around his feet. _‘This kid's a hunter? And his magic isn't half bad...'_  He looked up to see the boy with his arms on his hips, pouting. “My line was cool.” The boys eyes changed from their warm brown to a darker, more focused color, as he began to recite memorized lines.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.”

(Kageyama flinched with discomfort. The purple flames drew closer but they didn’t offer the same warmth as the fire from his homeworld.)

“Exeas ab hoc mundo.Bonitatis sit mihi lux! Nunquam draco sit mihi dux.Sunt mala quae libas. Ipse venena bibas.”

(The purple flames were swirling around him now. His body felt like ice. With the little awareness he had left, Kageyama heard voices shouting out from behind the boy. The boy seemed to lose his focus, and stuttered through the last line of the incantation.)

“V-vincit qui…se vincit."

(Kageyama heard one of the voices behind the boy yell out in fear. It was a boy with silver hair, shouting “Hinata!” as he ran alongside others towards the redhead’s body, which was now falling to the ground. Kageyama felt himself falling as well, and the last thing he felt before losing consciousness was a sucking feeling in his chest, and for the first time in two months, warmth.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the exorcism is a real incantation up until the last line, which'll get explained next chapter. Basically, hinata fucked up. 
> 
> i'm planning on basing their abilities on the actual show, where hinata would be very advanced at physical magic but shit at critical thinking or just generally unexperienced with the hunter profession, and kageyama would be super powerful but shit at communication. hope you liked this <3


	3. ex novo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another update the day after the previous one? unbelievable! yeah... don't get used to this. this is just for fanfic writer appreciation day! all you writers are amazing! as are the readers who keep us going! love you all <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. so all the chapter tiles are, if you haven’t guessed, going to be latin phrases. they will pertain to the events of each chapter, so if you have a moment to look ‘em up after reading feel free. for example, this one’s called “ex novo” (from new). in the chapter both hinata and kageyama get an unexpected escape from the stalemate their lives had left them at. the other option was “fui quod es, eris quod sum.” I once was what you are, you will be what I am. that should make some sense to you a few chapters in.

Kageyama awoke to cool air desperately entering his lungs, and began choking immediately after. You see, demons didn’t usually breathe. As he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that everything was bright, too bright. His head felt like it was trying to rip itself open. At least he wasn’t cold any more. The body next to him, sitting on the floor, was putting up a similar fight, squawking about how everything was “Tinted purple! What’s going on!?” The screeching beside him brought him back to full consciousness, and he realized, squinting and eyes tearing up because everything was still terribly bright, he was tied to a chair. _‘Ah, right. Still on Earth. The hunter boy must’ve messed up. I guess his guild brought us back here._ ’ Luckily, Kageyama still had some powers, even after being banished to Earth. He clenched his fists and tried to burn the ropes trapping him. Nothing happened. That’s when he understood. Kageyama, the demon king, was human.

As the red headed boy continued raging beside him (“My head huuuuurrttsss!”) he turned his attention to their company. There was around ten people crowded around them. A well built man with dark hair and skin was addressing the whiny boy with thinly maintained patience. “Hinata. The team goes uptown to banish a level one demon, takes a little longer than usual, and gets a call from Ukai saying you’re taking on a demon. We arrive to see you facing what is at _least_ a level eight, by yourself. Then, while executing the last line of the exorcism, you and this demon both fall to the ground, unconscious, covered in purple flames. When the smoke clears from around your  body, we find you somehow managed to transform this here demon into a human and put yourself in a demon body. Please, _do_ explain how this happened.”

The boy, Hinata, spoke for the first time, quietly. “I don’t know. I thought I could do it, but…”  Kageyama suddenly realized that all the words he had heard before had only  been uttered in his head. _‘What the fuck?’_ He wondered to himself.

“You thought wrong, Hinata!”

A hand snaked to the small of Daichi’s back, rubbing it in small circles. It was the silver haired boy from earlier. “Daichi-” They met eyes briefly, before Daichi, calmer, turned back to Hinata.

“Hinata, do you understand how worried we were?! You could’ve died! Why didn’t you call us?”  (A small cough that sounded suspiciously like _‘parents’_ fell from the mouth of a blond boy perched against the wall.) When Hinata failed to answer, just staring up at the team before him wide-eyed, Suga began to speak.

His voice was much more gentle than the man beside him. “Hinata, do you know what  happened?” Hinata just shook his head. “Can you repeat the incantation to me then?

Nodding, Hinata shakily repeated the same exorcism that Kageyama had recently become well acquainted with. But when he reached the last line, Hinata’s face fell. “T-that was when you guys got there, and I got really nervous, so I went to finish the incantation, but…”

“Hinata, what the hell did you say,” Daichi asked desperately.

“Vincit qui se vincit.”

Suga let in a small intake of breath, before translating quickly. “He conquers who conquers himself.” He shook his head in disbelief. “The closing phrase of that exorcism is ‘Vincit qui est victor.’ He conquers the conqueror. We’ve practiced that one hundreds of times, you know that…”

Hinata looked more broken than Kageyama expected. “I really don’t know what happened.”

“Well at least I do now,” Suga spoke calmly. He quickly asked for Kageyama’s name before continuing. The blond boy against the wall smiled maliciously upon hearing his name. Kageyama chose to ignore this as Suga began to speak again. “Since Hinata had performed perfectly until the last line, and since there were such high emotions flying around at the time, very strong magic had been summoned. When he misspoke, the magic that had already gathered in the area had to adapt. It changed itself to a sort of traditional binding spell. The phrase you said, Hinata, he conquers who conquers himself, would be taken literally. Magic isn’t really forgiving, so it wouldn’t try to search for a logical explanation. You wanted to conquer Kageyama, (Kageyama twitched in annoyance as the blond snickered again) but since the spell had been warped, it changed conquering to something else… sort of like understanding, I think. Walk two moons in another man’s moccasins and all that. The magic switched your bodies so the both of you could better understand each other.” Hinata looked lost, and Suga continued uncertainly. “You two still have your own bodies, but physically, Kageyama is a human and Hinata is a demon. You should have a sort of psychic bond as well, able to transfer thoughts and feelings…” Hearing this, Kageyama let his anger power him, ripping out of the bindings on his chair and leaping towards Hinata.

“Look what you did, dumbass!” He shouted, grabbing the collar of Hinata’s shirt. Kageyama grinned as he felt pure fear ripple across their newfound bond. Hinata fought back, scratching at Kageyama’s face and landing a solid kick into Kageyama’s gut.

While Kageyama was breathless, Hinata used his momentum to pin Kageyama to the ground, breathing a quiet “Ha!” before Kageyama twisted him again. Suddenly, they both felt a strong grip pulling them apart, balking in the terrifying glare of an angry Sawamura Daichi.

Daichi’s voice had once again reached a terrifyingly monotone pitch. “If you two can’t control yourselves, I’ll kick you both out. Now, listen to Suga. And. Don’t. Interupt.”

Suga smiled appreciatively at Daichi before continuing. “First of all, Kiyoko just gave me these while you two were fighting. She said she can feel the pain coming from Kageyama’s eyes and it was getting irritating.” He handed Kageyama a pair of sunglasses. Hinata snorted at the sight of a pouty demonic presence in sunglasses, becoming immediately silent upon meeting Daichi’s gaze.

Suga continued, meeting Hinata and Kageyama’s eyes with determination. “To reverse this, you two will have to work together.” He ignored their disgusted expressions. “I have a solution for this, but it’s getting late and tomorrow’s an early day. Kageyama, you’ll be bunking in Hinata’s room. There’s two beds so it shouldn’t be a problem. Goodnight.” The various hunters assembled around the room gradually dispersed, leaving just Kageyama, Hinata and two others. The blonde boy from earlier and the freckled brunette who had been standing at his side were approaching them.

“So, the fallen demon king Kageyama decided to take on Earth? Pitiful that it took one wannabe hunter to take him down.” He drawled.

Kageyama and Hinata both surprised themselves by bursting into unexpected defenses. Unexpected because the defenses were of each other. Simultaneously.

“Wannabe? This idiot might be inexperienced but for what I’m guessing was a new member, his magic was fucking strong! He’s also the only one on the team who was observant enough to notice me while the rest of you were off some other place facing some weak demon! And I’ve been here for weeks. That's what’s pitiful. Let’s go, Hinata.”

“ _Fallen_ demon king? He might act pompous, like, all the time, but that doesn’t mean he’s a king! That title’s too cool for him! And he doesn’t look fallen to me! He doesn’t even have any scratches, besides the one I gave him when we were fighting... Plus, he’s really strong!” Hinata gestured to a bruise on his arm from earlier as an example. “You can’t just make silly insults like that! C’mon, Kageyama.”

As they both stomped off in sync, unaware of Kageyama’s tight grip on Hinata’s wrist, Tsukishima smiled softly. The freckled boy beside him spoke up. “Hinata has no idea, huh Tsukki? Who Kageyama really is?”

Tsukishima just shook his head, muttering “Those idiots. Unbelievable,” at their retreating forms before turning towards the room he and Yamaguchi shared.

Around the corner, Suga smiled, exhaling hopefully, before trailing back to his room to tell Daichi what he saw. There was hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder that Suga’s greatest skill in canon is giving advice and finding solutions or new strategies. So yeah. Go Suga. 
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading, and comment if you liked this! there's nothing i appreciate more!


	4. ad meloria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama finds a friend

“Hey...about back there.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“I-”

“No, actually, I know you humans have stupid phrases like that or whatever but just..shut up.”

Hinata sighed heavily as Kageyama turned away from him, signalling the end of the conversation. "Fine."

He stared at the back of Kageyama's head before pulling his blanket over his head and falling into an uneasy dream of static and heat. There was a voice calling out to him, and a frozen hand gripping his own. 

His sleep didn't last long, as he was brought into consciousness by an incessant voice. One he was beginning to become unwillingly familiar with.

"I don't belong here. I don't belong in this body or this bed. I should be dead. Why didn't they kill me? But instead I just a room and sunglasses...And now this.. I need to go..."

The words were tearing at Hinata's positive personality by the second. "Hey, Kageyama, do you want to talk to someone? Otherwise, maybe be a little quieter. Thanks."

Kageyama just growled. "I wasn't talking, asshole. Get out of my head."

"Out of your head? As if that's somewhere I want to be!"

A text tone from Hinata's nightstand disrupted their banter.

'daichi says shut up or leave the building - love, suga (•з•)-☆'

Kageyama continued in a hushed but heated tone. "I wasn't talking, idiot. You were in my thoughts."

Swallowing his annoyance, Hinata didn't bother correcting Kageyama's accusatory tone. "Do you know how we can control that? The umm... the bond's been pretty on and off so far."

Kageyama coughed at the word bond, irritated at how awkward a human conversation could be. "We can ask Suga in the morning. Just go to sleep so you don't manage to do any more dumbass magic in the morning."

Hinata opened his mouth, then slowly closed it. "...Goodnight, Kageyama."

"Yeah."

It wasn't long before Hinata was deep asleep, although Kageyama could still see tension between his eyebrows. His hands twitched to smooth it out, but he pushed the unsolicited thought from his head and rose from his bed. Toeing into his sneakers, he exited the bedroom and entered the dark hallway that would lead into the room holding the exit. 'I'll figure out how to fix this shit on my own. Who cares what happens to Hinata.' Kageyama ignored the weirdly regretful feeling in his chest. He shivered and blinked hard, missing the heat and better vision of his demon body.

The blurry outline of the door was visible through the dark, but became much more clear when the fluorescent lights above the room suddenly switched on.

"Aw, Kageyama-kun, won't you stay a little longer?"

Suga even giggled a little at the end. That evil bastard.

"How did you... And why do you want me here so badly when everyone else obviously wants me dead?"

"First of all, I'm not stupid, Kageyama. I know the eyes of a trapped animal looking for an escape. I know who you are, or were, and you of all people aren't used to being told what to do. Secondly, you're wrong. Daichi knows we need you for information. I know we need you for Hinata's sake. And neither of you might know it just yet, but you and Hinata might just need each other too."

Kageyama scoffed, but followed without argument as Suga beckoned him into another room. A kitchen. Suga leaned against the counter, running a tired hand through his hair and scratching his cheek before continuing. "I saw your grocery bag over at the alley. You must be hungry."

Fully aware he sounded like a bratty teenager, Kageyama violently shook his head. "I don't need your charity, thanks."

Suga giggled knowingly as he opened the fridge and began preparing something in a cup. "I guess I'll just snack myself then."

Kageyama's stomach sold him out with a loud grumble. Stupid human metabolism. He stared longingly as Suga added a spoonful of honey to a pot and filled it about halfway with milk, then put the heat on low, and covered the pot with a lid. "I used to have this when I was little and couldn't sleep." He yawned and turned to Kageyama. "Fetch me some cinnamon, please- top left shelf."

To his surprise, Kageyama followed Suga's request with little hesitance. Five minutes ago he had been ready to fight his way to the door, and somehow Suga's tranquil charms had left him doing chores in the kitchen.

He passed Suga the cinnamon with the annoying realization Suga was basically the team's mother, and he was finding himself falling hopelessly under Suga's wings. Kageyama decided Suga was the most dangerous member of the group. This belief was only confirmed by the warm cup being pushed into his hands. "Drink."

Once again, he did as he was told, and the hot spiced milk fell around him like a blanket. He felt his tired human body become more drowsy with every sip he took. He looked up to Suga, who looked too proud and assuming for having just given Kageyama milk. 'It's a lot more that that, though...'

"S'good. Thanks."

Suga winked, grabbing his own cup and putting the pot in the sink before exiting the kitchen. "See you in the morning, Kageyama. Good night!” 

Kageyama crept back to his room after bidding Suga goodnight, exhausted to find another accusatory face staring into his eyes.

“Where were you, Kageyama? Gettin’ some fresh air? Conspiring with your demon buddies?” 

Too tired to offer Hinata a real response, he shoved the glass of cooling milk into his hands. “Drink. I’m sorry for earlier. From now on I’ll make sure to keep all my thoughts tightly contained, and we’ll be able to get rid of each other within the week as long as Suga’s idea works. No unnecessary involvement, none of this ridiculous team mentality any more.” He nodded and returned to his bed, not giving Hinata a chance to reply. 

Somehow he knew that he hadn’t said the right thing, that he wanted to reach out, wanted warmth and contact and kinship. He buried his head into his pillow, never turning and seeing the searching look on Hinata’s face as he held Kageyama's forgotten mug in his hands.


End file.
